Miss
by A home at the end of the world
Summary: Los sentimientos ocultos siempre dañan, y más cuando Sonic descubra que estaba enamorado de su mayor enemigo, y este esta muerto. Pequeño intento de slash.


**Miss**

Ver a ese erizo azabache morir no fue para nada un bonito espectáculo ante los ojos de Sonic the hedgehog, el erizo mas rápido de todo Mobius. Podía negarlo cuantas veces quisiera; pero, para todos, era obvio que el remordimiento le carcomía el alma. Culpa, pero, ¿porqué? La respuesta era tan simple -nótese la ironía- como la respuesta de porqué Amy insistía en perseguirlo como si no hubiera mañana: Debía de admitirlo, extrañaba a es ese sujeto. A ese sociopata, frío, borde, irónico e insoportable erizo, lo extrañaba. Podía ser un desadaptado ante los ojos de la sociedad, pero era su amigo, a pesar de que el de mirada carmesí lo negara, eran amigos, y Sonic podía defender a muerte esa teoría. Podían no tener una relación normal, tratarse pésimo el uno con el otro, ser rivales, estar en bandos contrarios y demás, pero ¿para qué negarlo?

Los días que le siguieron a la muerte de la Forma de Vida Perfecta, vinieron acompañados de un insomnio indeseable para el joven héroe, un insomnio de esos que roban tardes enteras de sueño para recompensar las horas de desvelo. Esas noches eran de lo mas sufribles para en erizo turquesa. Cualquier cosa, cualquiera, le hacia perder el sueño, entonces no le quedaba otra opción que bajar a la cocina y saquear el frigorífico como quien no ha probado bocado en días.

Sonic vivía en un piso de una pequeña villa en Green Hill. Su casera, la señora Lizzeth Blue (una tigresa de edad no muy avanzada) le brindaba un apoyo como de madre luego de escuchar la nostálgica historia de la vida de Shadow, el erizo que se sacrifico por salvar un planeta en el que ni siquiera era conocido. La señora Blue era como su segunda madre, le tenia una confianza inmensa y sabia que siempre podía contar con ella -al igual que con su pequeño amigo Tails, el segundo con el que había compartido su incomodidad ante la ausencia de Shadow-. Y su opinión no cambio cuando un día, al bajar al recibidor, tubo una conversación "subida de tono" con la tigresa.

"Buenos días, señora Blue" saludo el erizo ciado -de manera opaca, consecuencia del insomnio- desde las escaleras a la tigresa que cruzaba la puerta principal.

"Buenos días, querido. ¿Mala noche?'' pregunto notando el tono de voz de su inquilino. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja con comida.

"Si" soltó un largo bostezo frotándose los ojos.

"Olvidaste comer ¿cierto?" intuyo la casera con aire dudoso.

"¿Como lo sabe?" pregunto Sonic retirando las manos de sus ojos, dejando a la vista unas notables ojeras.

"Ya me lo imaginaba. Con ese insomnio quien no olvidaría comer" afirmo la señora Blue a manera de regaño "Sube ahí y come" le entrego entrego la bandeja en manos.

"Gracias" esbozo una sonrisa.

"No hay de que" respondió el gesto.

"¿Porque cree que tengo insomnio? Solo era Shadow, no dependía de el ni nada por el estilo" esto lo dijo mirando el infinito, para el mismo.

"Querido, ¿no lo extrañas?"

"¿Que?" arqueo una ceja.

"El insomnio es normal. De todos modos, era tu pareja. Me alegra que solo sea eso y no hayas ciado en depresión"

El erizo puso los ojos en blanco. El no pasaba las noches despierto pensando en Shadow.

"El y yo no..."

"¡Oh! lo siento. Yo pense que" se excuso la mayor.

"Descuide" le dedico una sonrisa y regreso a sus habitaciones.

Talvez no pasaba las noches pensando en el fallecido erizo, pero desde esa noche las cosas cambiarían. No se quedo despierto hasta altas horas, al contrario, durmió toda la noche, pero, en la ínfima iluminación de la madrugada, se podía escuchar como se revolvía entre sus colchas y sollozaba escandalosamente.

Una pesadilla.

"¡Shadow!"

La muerte del eludido le atormentaba de la peor manera posible, reviviendo el momento en que Shadow hizo aquel Chaos Control.

Al aceptar que era solo un sueño, abrió los ojos, solo para notar un húmedo liquido brotando de sus orbes. Lagrimas, y el no lloraba por cualquier cosa, podía tener pesar, pero nunca lloraba.

Entonces, víctima de la incomprensión, hizo un repasó mental buscando la una respuesta. Y la encontró, enterrada en sus mas profundos recuerdos. Desde el primer día que vio a Shadow, no pudo evitar tener pensamientos que rallaban lo erótico, se podía decir que devoraba al azabache con la mirada. Cuando conoció el temperamento de su rival, simplemente quedo admirado, pues sabia que bajo esa capa de frialdad, había sentimientos. El destino le hizo una mala jugada, reacciono a tiempo para ver el gran muro de enemistad que los separaba, y borro todo sentimiento de atracción hacia el otro. Lo había superado, hasta esa noche.

Y en medio de discombobulacion, se dejo hacer por las lagrimas y lloro, como nunca lo había hecho.

Las noches siguientes a esa no cambiaron. La misma pesadilla, seguida de un llanto frenético del atormentado erizo cerúleo.

No salía, ni cuando la casera intento entrar a la puerta, ni cuando Tails y Knucles llegaron a visitarlo sin poder cruza la puerta del piso, o en los otros intentos fallidos de estos y demás personajes.

Agradeció el respeto a su intimidad -ya que nadie entro nunca- pero le extraño la falta de mensajes en su contestador, y que ya nadie llamaba a la puerta.

Tomo una gabardina gruesa y una bufanda, y salió de la casa.

El invierno le sentaba bien a Mobius, daba un ambiente reconfortable que hacia sentir bien a cualquiera.

No corrió a la velocidad que lo caracterizaba. Decidió caminar y sentir como el frío de colaba en cada uno de sus poros. Llego a un lago congelado, una linda vista para cualquiera. Avanzo un poco mas y lo vio.

Shadow miraba desconcertado el agua congelada al otro lado del lago.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a la velocidad que pudo quedando a unos metros del mayor.

"¿Que miras, Faker?" pregunto cortante, obteniendo una sonrisa a cambio.

Una segunda oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. Podía ser rechazado, pero tendría en consuelo de que no había sido tan cobarde de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Nuevamente no penso dos veces y elimino el espacio que los separaba para estampar sus labios con los de Shadow, que, para su sorpresa le correspondió. Coló sus manos por las voluminosas púas negras mientras el otro enrollaba sus brazos en la cintura de héroe para profundizar el contacto. Se separaron lentamente en busca de oxigeno.

"Idiota, nuestros labios quedaran pegados" susurro Shadow recibiendo otra sonrisa.

Desde ese día, Sonic no tuvo insomnio ni pesadillas, y nunca volvió a dormir solo.

~0~

**Hola! Como os trata la vida? **

**Aquí yo de nuevo, esta vez con un sonadow. A este paso algún día haré lemon.**

**Bien, que hayáis disfrutado este slash.**

**Los reviews son bienvenidos.**

**See ya.**


End file.
